Trouble in Crafted School
by MintyMrsny
Summary: Maniac and Minty finally get to go to the school they dream of going! They find out that the school is AWESOME AS BUDDER, but when they find out who their teachers are; their lives are gonna be much more epic.
1. Janet the Drunk Teacher

Okay, so this is my first fanfic so bare with me .-..

**Summarry: **Maniac and Minty finally get to go to the school they dream of going! They find out that the school is AWESOME AS BUDDER, but when they find out who their teachers are; their lives are gonna be much more epic... (Like said in the description.)

**Main Character: **Minty(Me), Maniac(Friend), MunchingBrotato(and Janet), KermitPlaysMinecraft, those stupid Squids and the Team Crafted gang! And many more Youtubers...

**Genre****: **Humor, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Tragedy, Adventure, and Action. ^~^

**Warnings: **NO ROMANCE AT ALL(except hugs), mild cursing(mostly from Sky, Janet, Deadlox, and maybe from Jason.), and RANDOM-MINTY-MANIAC-ANTICS! 8D

MinecraftManiacBunny gave me permission to do this so, yep! ^~^

Enjoy~!

* * *

Minty woke up to the sound of her phone ringing. "_Just be friends~ All we got to~ Just be friends~"_

"Hur? Wha?" The 16-year-old asian neko grumbled as she reached under her pillow and grabbed her phone. Blindly, she picked up the call. "Speak."

_"Wha? You're not up?" _Spoke the voice of Minty's best friend, Maniac. _"You know today's the first day of school..."_

"..." Minty immediatly hung up and slammed her phone onto her pillow. She got out of her pink covers and grabbed random clothes out of her closet. Not having enough time to wash her face, she threw on some casual clothes. Her attire contained a baggy shirt with black and white stripes, denim jeans, pink leggings, pink slipper-like shoes, a gray vest over her baggy shirt, and a necklace chained with gemstones such as rubies, opals, emeralds, etc. After doing this, she rushed into the bathroom where she rushingly brushed her cat-like teeth.

"Man, I knew I shoulda haven't stayed up watching Soul Eater..." She said under her breathe as she rinced her mouth with water. After getting out of the bathroom, Minty grabbed her school bag and her smart phone and ran downstairs.

"Minty," Her mom scolded. "Don't run like that. You make a lot of noise doing that."

"Sorry!" She chirped as she embrased her mom in a quick hug. She went into the kitchen and grabbed herself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, which she devour in the blink of an eye. She then again embrased her mom in another quick hug. "See you later Mom!" She rushed out of the door.

"Sigh," Minty's mom breathed. "That girl... Hopefully, she won't be like this every morning..."

* * *

The bunny-loving 16-year-old sighed. She was impatiently waiting for her feline-like best friend at the front porch of her house, since they were gonna carpool to school together. She was currently wearing a black plaid shirt along with some jeans and a pair of boots. On her head was a white bunny hat, which the girl adored with her life.

"Ah-Ha!" Yelled the bunny lover. "There you are!" A tired out-of-breath neko ran up to the girl.

"I over-slept... Watching Soul Eater too long..." Minty said in between breathes. Maniac, the girl in the bunny hat, giggled at her anime-loving best friend.

"I'll go telll my Aunt that you're here." She said as she ran inside her house. Minty sat on the porch step, waiting for Maniac to return. Out of the blue, she giggled at her best friend's nickname.

Maniac's real name was Bella, but she was always called 'Maniac' by everyone due to the fact that she liked talking to herself and said the most weirdest things. She didn't mind though.

Minty on the other hand, well... At least her nickname was on good intentions. The girl loved anything that had to do with mint. Mint body spray, mint lotion, mint candies, mint cookies, you named it. She has a secret stash of minty things in her room even. Even her favorite color is Mint Blue.

The sound of Maniac's quick footsteps snapped Minty out of her trance. "Alright, let's get going!"

"Away to Heavenly Tech High!"

* * *

To the friend's surprise, there were a bunch of people at the school. Which they don't know.

"I'm pretty sure they're all like us..." Maniac reassured as Minty rolled her signature eye roll.

As Maniac and Minty walk toward the school they saw a stand in front of the school gate saying "Pick Up Schedule"

Apparently the line was long. To wait for their turn they have their own headphones to listen to their music to pass time.

After Maniac and Neko got thier schedule they seem to have every classes together. '1st Period: Science - Janet'

**(Janet is from MunchingBrotato)**

While the two friend walked in the both were amaze of the inside of the school. In the inside of the school it's 'Budder' (Gold). 'It's so Boodiful' the both say.

**(Using Skydoesminecraft's quote)**

Since they were distracted by the Budder they we're 2 minutes late. Maniac and Neko rushed up the stairs to get the Science Room. At least they found it but was 5 minutes late.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Science Room...

Janet seems to be drunk and weird on the first day. Maniac and Neko sits quietly in the middle section of the class room.

'Alright Everyone! We are gonna learn about drugs!' Janet stated.

'That they are bad?' One of the students said.

Janet coughs loud. 'Tsk tsk say no to drugs kids! I mean you could smoke a little something yourself and hope for the best right? Smoke whatever you like! Smoke an entire forst if you want to!

Now Neko have a weird mind going through her head. She grab something in her backpack and pulled out some matches. Lighting one up. Maniac saw her grabbing it out of her backpack and watch her light it up.

'Dude!' Maniac yelled.

Neko reply back saying that she was just lighting up for fun. Maniac thinking to herself that this first day of school is going to get worst and also try to watch out on Neko. Who knows what isane things she would do next. As a minute later Neko blows out the lighted up match and throw the one she lighted in the recycle. while keeping the others in an empty school supply storage box.

As the class continues,

'I recommend smoking something a little more domestic. Like Marijuana cigarette. Can someone get me one of those or a Martini? It's good for you. Say yes to drugs kids! Wait, f-ck actually I mean say no. Unless they're free. Wait no, even then you shouldn't do them.' said Janet.

Maniac raises her hand politely.

'Yes you' as Janet was looking at Maniac.

'Um, what does this has to do with Science?' Manaic asked.

Janet replied back 'I don't f-cking know, chemicals or some shit.' Maniac rolled her eyes. She hope this day will get better soon.

Close to the end of the class period, everyone is socializing with others, running around in class, sleeping and doing other stuff whatever they want to. Seems that Neko fell asleep in class... Again just like last year. Maniac elbow then poke then shake Neko's arm.

'Lady Medusa! Wait what?' as Neko was still tired she looked over at Maniac. 'What.' sounding like she's annoyed.

Maniac rolled her eyes and said 'Dude, you watch too much Soul Eater.'

Neko and Maniac look at the clock and put their backpack on for the next class.

'Don't for get to your homework students!' Janet said at the last minute.

Maniac was confused. 'Um, you never said any assignments we have to do'

Neko nodded. 'I agree.'

Janet replied, 'Oh, well then have a nice day then everybody, see ya'll tomorrow'

Neko and Maniac left the Science room and walk to their 2nd Period Class. '2nd Period: Language Art - Ty (As in Deadlox)'

* * *

**Rating- Stupidity **

**I DO NOT OWN ANTYTHING!**

**I hope you like it. Give review at the bottom this you like it or I need to correct/fix something.**

**Okay bye! ;D**


	2. Meet Deadlox

I hope the First Chapter of Trouble in Crafted School went well I suppose. I decided to make another chapter.

**Chapter 2 Summary:** First period went okay for Neko and Maniac. Second period: Language Art with a Teacher name Ty (Deadlox). Maniac hoping that this period will be a good class. Neko hoping to get out of this school going back to watch her Soul Eater and sleep r_r.

**Main Characters:** Minty Mrsny, Maniac Kanno and Ty (Deadlox).

**Other Characters:** Pokeman and Janet

**Genre:** Friendship and Humor.

MinecraftManiacBunny gave me perrimission to write this story.

* * *

Minty and Maniac are in the Science room glaring out the hallway.

Great, Maniac and Neko are still distracted by the Budder. At least the class is down the hall anyways.

'This school is awesome! Dont you think Minty?' Maniac said with excitement.

'It's pretty cool.' Minty replied in a boring mood.

Maniac glare at Minty thinking to herself that Neko hates this school.

* * *

As the school bell ranged, Minty and Maniac left the Science room and head to the Language Arts Room.

As Neko and Maniac were walking, Maniac said 'Okay so next period is Language Arts.'

Minty yawned because of this morning of waking up early. 'Okay.' She replied.

Minty didn't answer a thing. Until she bump into someone.

'Oh, I'm very sorry-' Minty look at the at the person she bump into. It's Pokeman, a friend of Maniac and Neko.

'YOU STUPID IDIOT!' Minty yelled.

Minty known Pokeman ever since they were little. She and him been is random arguements together, conversation, and a weird relationship. They are still friends and cool with each other. Pokeman is also a friend with Maniac for almost 2-3 years.

'Hey watch where you are going Cat Lady.' Pokeman said to Minty.

'You are the one to messages me random sh-t!' Minty said

Maniac grab Minty's arm and walk with her to the Language Arts. 'Calm down!' Maniac rolled her eyes.

'I'm not finished with you jerk!' Minty yelled back at Pokeman while she walking to the Language Arts with Maniac.

Pokeman did a derp face at Minty and turn around to go to his class. Minty rolled her eyes.

* * *

As Minty and Maniac were on time to the Lagnuage Arts. Maniac opened the door and see a cute- I mean cool guy. Seems to be Ty (Deadlox) she's staring at. Since it's the first day of school, there is an assigned seats chart up taped on the white board. As Maniac and Minty follows where they have to sit. Maniac sits in the front row of the classroom and Minty sits at the third row of the classroom. Class seems to be starting.

Since the classroom's door was opened, the students is Language Arts and others can hear Janet singing. Yes, singing even though she's down the hall. Singing... Whoo.

Janet was in the middle standing in the of the hallway dancing. Wait dancing!? Oh my f-ck god. It looks like she's singing 'Everbody by Backstreet Boys'. Instead of singing the original she sings her version of it.

Minty look out the door and get out her phone from her front pocket that she has all day. Recording Janet.

'Oh my God, we're back again!  
Brothers, sisters, everybody sing!  
Gonna bring the flavor, show you how!  
Gotta question for you better answer now, yeah!  
Am I original you whore? Yeah!  
Am I the only one who does crack? Yeah!  
Am I a homosexual? Maybe~  
Cause my name is freakin' Janet and I do cocaine now!  
Everybody!  
Yeah!  
Smoke some rocks Yeah, Yeah!  
Sell your body!  
Da da da da da da!  
Backstreet's back, alright!  
Alright!'  
As Janet sings.

Thank you Neko for wasting 90 seconds of class.

As Minty close the door while laughing so hard. Going back to her seat. Couldn't stop laughing r_r.

* * *

After Ty finished doing attendents, He started introducing himself to the class.

'Hello Class, I'm Ty... Or call me Deadlox just because you guys are cool right?'

Maniac nodded happily. As for Neko... she's crackin' up about Janet.

'Starting for class, I'll-'

'HASHTAG TY'S LEFT FOOT!' A student yelled.

Ty looked down and sees nothing. He nervously cough. 'Um, okay' Continuing. 'Learning on Speaking in front of an audience.' 'For now we'll be doing an activity of you tell your classmates about yourself. Which shouldn't be that hard. On the board I have detail you coulds put on a piece a paper you'll have to take out. Write at least 5 things. On the board I wrote 'What's your favorite music, book, movie, color, facts about yourself-' and much more. Your classmates and I wanted to know about your yourself. So yeah. Any questions?' No questions. 'Okay get started' Ty replied.

During class, the students are writing 5 details on their own piece of paper. After 10 minutes, presentation time. Maniac up first. Maniac stand up and walk to the front of the class like she's the teacher. 'Okay hi, I'm Bella Kanno. I love Minecraft(Which means I'm obsess with Minecraft Youtubers such as SkyDoesMinecraft, AntVenom, CaptainSparklez and more).'

Ty was seating at his desk, surprised that Maniac like Minecraft. He's thinking to himself that Maniac would go crazy later on the school year. Who knows.

As Maniac continuing. 'I'm TOTALLY in love with bunnies. I love listening to the Vocaloids, so like J-pop. I've praticed Swordfighting before, but stopped playing to study for school. and Neko is my best friend. Okay.' As Maniac finished she goes back to her desk.

Minty is up next. She walk up the front class and start her presentation 'Hi. I'm Whitney Mrsny. Like Bella said, I love Minecraft. Skydoesminecraft, Ihascupquake, MunchingBrotato and yeah more. Last year, I joined many sports like Soccer, Track, Basketball, and so forth. Most people last year called me 'Whitney Houston' which I don't mind really. My favorite book is the Hunger Games.'

'I'm sorry to interrupt you, you would love Mitch because he loved the book Hunger Games as well. I do too, but Mitch is WAY into it.' Ty said then flip his hair.

Minty continues on 'Okay. And last detail is that I love the internet.' Neko go back to her seat afterwards.

During the whole class period is basically other student introducing. At the end Ty gets up out of his chair and introduce himself as well. 'Okay so introducing myself. I play minecraft, also known as Deadlox. I am best friends with all the teachers here in Crafted school. I don't swear that often. I wanted you guys to have fun in this class throughout the year, like maybe using tablets or something. And um..'

Now Maniac isn't the only one who liked the ship 'TrueLox'. Another girl love the ship too. And just for fun that girl yelled 'LOVE TRUELOX!' in front of the class as Ty's last detail. Maniac and Minty started laughing.

Ty was surprised at the comment. 'Um.. No. Uh, I like the internet. We all do.'

Maniac and Minty brusting out laugher at the comment 'Love Truelox' still.

Ty faint slime and laugh a little.

At the 1 minute of the end of class, everyone get their stuff ready and turn in their paper to Ty's desk. In a messy way by throwing it. Ty was disappointed.

As the bell rang to 3rd Period, Minty and Maniac stayed to in Ty's classroom to fix the papers that been thrown on Ty's desk. Ty smiled as he looked at Neko and Maniac helping him with the papers. After half a minute, 'Thank you Mrsny and Kanno' Ty said and patted their shoulders. 'Now you better get to 3rd period before you get in trouble. Ty's 3rd period student came in. Maniac and Minty leave squeeze through Ty's 3rd period students walking in.

'I like that teacher' Maniac smiled while walking to 3rd period with Neko.

Minty looking down at her schedule, 'I like him too. Great teacher.' '3rd period is Music, which is downstairs.'

'3rd Period: Music - Jason (MinecraftUniverse / TrueMU).'

'Kay' Maniac responded.

Minty and Maniac speed walk down the stairs to the music room. Whoo they finally made it on time

* * *

Maniac opened the Music room door, there was 'Eclipse (Remix) - MinecraftUniverse' on. Great way to start out class. Maniac sees another cutie. I mean cool guy again. Staring at the Jason.

Minty and Maniac take a random seat in the music room waiting for Jason's instructions.

* * *

**I am not sure if the Ty/Deadlox chapter seems funny or interesting to you. If it is leave a review at the bottom.**

**Thank you for the review from the first chapter and I'll make more depends if you liked this one. **

**Again I do not own anything. **

**Okay bye ;DDDDD**


	3. Quack Music

**Chapter 3 Summary:** Second Period was good. Janet singing Backstreet Boys XD. Anyways, Chapter 3: Jason (MinecraftUniverse / TrueMU) teaches music. Talking about his music career, rules in music room, what equipments and insturments there are, etc. etc.

**Main Characters:** Minty Mrsny, Maniac Kanno, Sydney Versola, Jason (MinecraftUniverse / TrueMU)

**Other Characters:** Students, Pewdiepie, Ducks

* * *

**On the previous chapter: **  
'Oh my God, we're back again!  
Brothers, sisters, everybody sing!  
Gonna bring the flavor, show you how!  
Gotta question for you better answer now, yeah!  
Am I original you whore? Yeah!  
Am I the only one who does crack? Yeah!  
Am I a homosexual? Maybe~  
Cause my name is freakin' Janet and I do cocaine now!  
Everybody!  
Yeah!  
Smoke some rocks Yeah, Yeah!  
Sell your body!  
Da da da da da da!  
Backstreet's back, alright!  
Alright!'  
As Janet sings.

Now Maniac isn't the only one who liked the ship 'TrueLox'. Another girl love the ship too. And just for fun that girl yelled 'LOVE TRUELOX!' in front of the class as Ty's last detail. Maniac and Neko started laughing.

Maniac opened the Music room door, there was 'Eclipse (Remix) - MinecraftUniverse' on. Great way to start out class. Maniac sees another cutie. I mean cool guy again. Staring at the Jason.

Minty and Maniac take a random seat in the music room waiting for Jason's instructions.

**And so continue.**

* * *

As every students sit in their seats, Jason turns his awesome Eclipse Remix a little lower so he can talk to the class better.

'Alright everyone. How's their first day of school going?' Jason asked in a happy way.

The students respond 'Good.' Some are still tired, some are awake.

'Yeah.' Jason giggled 'It sucks waking up in the morning. Anyways welcome to the Band Room. My name is Jason.' Jason smiled.

'I'll need to take attendence, so say here or present.' Jason said grabing grabbing the attendence list. Saying student's name knowingn if they're here or not.

As Maniac waits, she sees that same girl from last period sitting 2 seats away from her. In the 2 seats, between them are Minty and an empty seat. Maniac move to the seat between that girl and Minty. Minty looked at Maniac like 'What the f-ck are you doing?'

Maniac start talking to that girl 'Hey, that comment you said last period was hecka funny' she smiled. 'I'm Bella, what's your name?'

The girl smiled, 'Thanks. My is Sydney. It's very nice to meet to Bella.'

* * *

Sydney Versola, a girl who just turned 17 years old.

Fact: Maniac just turned 17 also. For Minty, she's 16 year old.

Anyways, Sydney has long brown hair and green eyes. Wearing a Forever New Janet contrast shirt, demin skinny jean, black glasses and red converse sneakers today.

Sydney plays basketball, soccer and volleyball.

Loving, Fun, Active, Smart, Pretty, etc. etc.

* * *

'Bella Kanno.' Jason said.

'Here, please called me Maniac.' Maniac said.

Jason was confused 'Why do you want me to call you Maniac?'

Maniac sighed and rolled her eyes. 'I love Minecraft. I'm TOTALLY in loves with bunnies. I love listening to the Vocaloids which is J-pop. And that's kind of why I'm a Maniac...'

Jason is still confused 'Um, okay then.' He crossed out the name 'Bella' and replaced it with 'Maniac'

Maniac facepalm her face and just continues talking to Sydney. 'So...'

Jason kept going with the attendence, 'Whitney Mr- Mrs- Misery-' said shuttering.

'Mrs-ny and here' Minty correct him.

'Okay. Thank you.' Jason said

'Please called me Minty.' Minty said

'Why is that?' Jason asked

'... It's what most friends called me.' Minty said. *LIE* Not really... Just Maniac.

'Okay.' Jason replied. 'Sydney Versola?' Jason asked.

'Present' Sydney responded.

'Any nickname you want me to called you?' Jason asked

'Nope.' Sydney said kindly.

'Alright then.' Jason said.

* * *

After doing all attendence, Jason starting is to introduce himself.

'Okay class, I'll be your band teacher throughout the whole year.' said Jason

As Jason is introducing himself, Maniac hears a voice from one of the practice rooms in the band room. She swear she heard this voice before. It's PEWDIEPIE! ;D And he's singing 'Poker Face by Lady Gaga' Maniac hears Pewdiepie from the practice room in the back... A loud singer BTW.

'Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, oh-oh-e-oh-oh-oh  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, oh-oh-e-oh-oh-oh,  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got

Can't read my,  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
Read it motherf-cker!  
Can't read my  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(she's got me like nobody)

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face

I won't tell you that I love you  
Kiss or hug you  
Cause I'm bluffin' with my p-nis  
I'm not lying, I'm just stunnin' with my love-glue-gunning  
Just like a chick in the casino  
Take your bank before I pay you out  
I promise this, promise this  
Check this hand cause I'm marvelous.'

Blah blah blah with the song.

Maniac raise her hand.

'Yes' said Jason.

'Someones in the practice room' Maniac said.

Jason sighed. 'Felix...' he said. He walked to the back in the music room and opened the practice room door that Pewdiepie is in. Maniac walked to the back of the room too, while the class turned to back of their chairs. Jason and Maniac rolled thier eyes. Whoo... Pewdiepie is in the practice room with a stephano, group of ducks, a ringing phone (Probably Miranda),pictures on the walls of ChaoticMonki, Cutiepie (Marzia), Jennifer the rock, Puga-chan/Maya, and much more. Maniac grab a duck.

'Quack' goes the duck.

'I don't speak ducks' Maniac said putting the duck down.

'Felix, why are you using my practice room as your gaming room.' Jason said.

'Where else can I put my ducks?' Pewdiepie said.

As Jason and Felix complained, everyone just socialize. The group of ducks are quacking, flying, and waddle around the room.

'Hey guys, why don't you grab a form on the table for signing up band registery. Basically asking if you have played an insturment before and how long have you played that insturment, what insturment you want to play throughout this year, rules and expectation and need a parent signature.' Jason said then going back to agrue with Pewdiepie.

The students grab the registery form and fill it up... Except for Minty because she's annoyed by the ducks.

5 minutes before class ends, everyone socialize and Jason and Pewdiepie still agrue. Minty thinking to herself that Jason next period class shouldn't see all these ducks waddling around. Minty teamed up with Maniac and Sydney to try to get the ducks back in the practice room.

At the end half of the ducks are in the practice room and the other half are wandering around. Luckily, lunch in next. Pewdiepie close the practice room that he's in front of Jason. Jason sighed and upset. Minty, Maniac, Sydney and Jason chase the ducks in another practice room.

'Thanks girls.' He said smile, but still angry at Felix.

The three girls nodded and grabbed their bags and head to lunch.

* * *

**Thank for the reviews from the 2nd chapter. Yes, I will make more chapters soon.**

**Notch just made my day from the last chapter XDDDDD 'I, Notch hearby declare that this story must have 9999999 chapters... or else'**

**I don't if I should make a chapter from lunch. If so leave a review at the bottom. That would be awesome.**

**After Minty, Maniac and Sydney's lunch is 4th Period: Technology - Seto (Setosorcerer)**

**Yes, Pewdiepie did actually sing Poker Face by Lady Gaga on KaraokeParty until the videos were taken down.**

**See you later dudes! ;D**


	4. Janet's Lunch Karaoke

**New chapter! It's lunch time. Food... ^u^**

**Enjoy!**

**Summary: Janet...**

**Main blah blah blah: Minty, Maniac, Janet, Pokeman, Panda, Jason, Tyler and Sydney.**

* * *

It's now lunch. Food!

Minty, Maniac and Sydney walks down the stairs to the cafeteria. While walking, Minty seems speechless... Oh wait... It's because she's to listen Happy Synthesizer with two of the earbuds in her ears and her ipod is in her pocket. God d-mn it Minty. She couldn't hear a thing. Maniac was talking to Minty the whole time while walking.

'MINTY!' Maniac yelled.

'What?!' Minty said as she took off one of her earbuds.

'Did you even listen to a thing I said?!' Maniac said.

Minty sighed, "... NO.' Minty said.

Sydney giggled a little.

'Whats so funny?' Maniac asked Sydney as they reached to the cafeteria standing around.

'It's like you guys act like you guys are sisters.' Sydney said and smiled

Minty rolled her eyes, 'Not even close...' Minty said.

Maniac looked at Minty doing a derp face.

'Ew...' Minty said and walk away, seeing Pokeman, and other of her friends. Meet Jason, Nic, and Tyler. (No, not from team crafted.) Sitting at a table. She head to sit over there with them.

* * *

Pokeman is mention in Chapter 2. Real Name is Riley Kitno. Being called Pokeman because he loves Pokemon. Pretty simple. Age is 16 years old, same age as Minty. Plays football and baseball.

Maniac brother is name Nic. Nic Kanno. Nickname we call him is Panda. I don't know what is that reason. Same age as Minty and Pokeman and same grade as all of us.

* * *

Maniac and Sydney walk toward to the table where Minty are at.

"Hey guys, I want you to meet Sydney. Except Minty cause she already knows her.' Maniac said to her friends.

'Hello.' Minty said with one earbud off and skimming through the songs on her ipod.

'Quiet you.' Maniac said to Minty.

'Hello. Nice to meet you' Nic and Jason said.

... No one else said hello to Sydney except Minty, Nic and Jason. What the f-ck Pokeman and Tyler!? No derp, they're focusing on playing minecraft. Fine then f-ck you. Sydney and Maniac sits at the table and waits.

Walk in the cafeteria it's Janet!

'Alright everyone quiet down!' Janet said on the microphone she's holding.

'Okay so I know ya'll are hungry like pigs. I mean i'll never eat bacon again cause of playing Amnesia a Machine for Pigs. Don't play it kids!' Janet said.

Maniac grab the other earbud hanging down from Minty and scroll down to pick a J-pop song. 'Poker Face by Gumi Megpoid'.

'I'll excuse you by tables to get your f-cking lunch, so calm down!.' Janet said.

She turned off the microphone and set it down... Not gently! D-mn it Janet, you drop the mic!

'Oh sh-t!' Janet said as she looked down. Forget it... Janet will pick it up later.

While Janet is excusing the tables, Minty and Maniac got their own lunch while the others are getting school lunch. Let's see... Minty have a blue lunch box. Of course. Filled with Takis Fuego (Chips), Chocolate Pocky, Arizona Tea, and Wonton Soup. For Maniac she have a grey lunchbox. Inside it is Fried Rice, Fried chicken, berries, a chocolate milk and doritos.

Pokeman, Panda, Jason, Tyler and Sudney came back with their lunch and sit down at the table. Jason got a hamburger, Sydney got a sandwich, Pokeman and Panda got pizza and Tyler got the special 'Brown Rice with Teryaki and Bok Choy Coleslaw'. The group started eating their food.

After 15 minutes... Well not even close, Janet wanted to make announcement. Mehh what's up Janet? She grab the microphone that was on the ground and turns it on.

'Alright everyone! Karaoke!' Janet said.

Everyone was confused. What about Karaoke?

'Anyone who sings get a Martini! I'd killed for some freakin' Tequila right now.' Janet said.

... I'll take the prize and give it to Janet whenever is her birthday...

'Minty go get a Martini!' Maniac said elbowing Minty.

'Will you give me $5?' Minty bribe.

'F-ck no.' Maniac poker face.

Since no one raised their hand or offer to do it... HERE COMES JANET SINGING! Whoo, Janet! ... Where's the excitement from you guys? Whatever...

Janet clears her voice and announce that she'll be singing Wannabe by the Spice Girls.

Maniac panicked and grab the second earbud from Minty. Changing the song to 'Alice of Human Sacrifice'. Maniac, you silly bunny.

'Okay!' Janet yelled then hit the body part of the microphone with her other hand.

'Time for Karaoke!' Janet yelled again.

Minty grab the both earbuds from Maniac and hide it away.

'Minty!' Maniac said as try to grab back.

Spice Girls!

'Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want!' Janet sing.

Minty claps randomly acting like an idiot.

'Oh my god, what are you doing!?' Maniac said to Minty then rolled her eyes.

Later on, Janet still sings and 3/4 of the students are done eating.

'If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my frriieeeeends! Make it last forever friendship never eeeeeeends!' Janet still sings,but then stop.

'If you don't the Spice Girls, you got something wrong with you.' Janet said.

'Okay! Another song!' Janet said.

'No!' One of the student said.

Minty, Maniac, Sydney, Pokeman, Panda, Jason and Tyler stands in the corner talking about stuff and hows the day going.

'Give me your headphones!' Maniac said.

'F-ck no.' Minty said.

Pissed Maniac here.

Minty yelled out loud to request Janet singing 'Living On A Prayer by Bon Jovi'

'No! Don't request it!' Maniac said as she attack Minty to get the headphones.

'Both of you shut the h-ll up and calm down!' Pokeman said.

'I really need to listen to more Bon Jovi. I mean the man is just... hes a angel with words. Honestly.' Janet said while still having the mic on.

'Oooooh, we're half way thereeee! Oooooh! Livin' on a prayer!' Janet sing a part of the song.

At the end of lunch, everyone started getting their backpack and goes to 4th period.

'Hello! Anyone to doesn't go to 4th period gets a piece of my tooshie!' Janet said on the mic.

Everyone rushed except the group of friends.

'Well f-ck everybody...' Janet said then turns off her mic and put in a table. Then leave to go to her Science room.

Minty looks down at her schedule and sees what 4th peiod.

'4th period is Technolgy with Setosorcer...' Minty said.

As the group seperated apart again. So yes Sydney goes to a different class and others as well. Except Minty and Maniac have all classes together.

To be continue...

* * *

**Thank you for the reviews. **

**More chapters will come soon. **

**I have nothing else to say.**

**Thanks for coming!**

**BYEEEE!**


	5. Seto's Virus: What does the duck say?

**Sup.**

**New chapter and character.**

**OCS:**

**Serena Mrsny (Minty): Belongs to me (MintyMrsny)**

**Bella Kanno (Maniac): Belongs to maNiAC The InsANe bUnnY**

**SoFia My'terrah: Belongs to SkybornWriterGal**

**Skydoesminecraft is the principle of Crafted School! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Note: BTW, Crafted School have dorms. ^-^.**

* * *

Minty and Maniac 4th Period is Technology with Setosorcerer.

A girl stands alone 3 feet from everyone that are going to tech. Her name is SoFia... SoFia My'terrah.

Minty looks at Fia thinking to herself, 'Why is standing alone? Should I go up to her and talk?'. Confusing Minty here.

* * *

SoFia My'terrah's Bio:

An 18 year old senior girl at Crafted school.

Fia is a nickname her friends called her.

She has two of apperance. Default is long silver hair that almost glows, silvery eyes, a knee-length silver dress with a purple cloak tied over her shoulders like a cape, purple leggings, silver ballad-flats, and sunglasses up in her hair. She has an amulet like Sky's.

Split appearence: long milky-brown hair, golden brown eyes, sunglasses in her hair. Grey tee, grey jeans, black jacket, black sneakers. Amulet is still there.

Personality: Two split ones. Default: kind, carefree, confident, cocky, focused. Can conjure smal silver wings to fly with, teleport herself to a random location, and tell what someone thinks or how they feel by locking eyes. Her spells don't last long though, and she needs a mentor.

Split: agitated, cautious, unsure of herself, fierce, argumentative. Will argue any topic into the ground. Worries too much.

Favorites: Minecraft, budder, 'Take a Chance', SkyDoesMinecraft, PewDiePie, humming to herself, and practicing her magic even if she can never do it right.

* * *

Seto came down the hallway and unlock his class. Nope! No key put in! Just opens by itself. And no the students did not open it. MAGIC!

Everyone was surprise. They went inside the class and sees violet background, alchemy pictures, tons of books (even Harry Potter), a sign with exceptations, a couple of wizards posters, potions in the back of the room, of course computers and much more. Students were amaze. For Fia since she been at this school for a long time, it looks like to her that her favorite teacher does upgrade his classroom and looks a lot expanded than last year.

* * *

As everyone are sitting down, Seto introduce himself like all the teacher in Crafted School are.

'Hello everyone I am Setosorecerer. I'll be your Technolgy teacher throughout the year.' Seto stated.

'Seto, you teach technology? WHY?!' One of the students asked.

'Because, apparently, 'potions is not a valid subject'. Seto said angrily. He mutters something about a 'lousy education system' 'Next question..' He sighed.

'You started an after-school 'Magic Club' to mentor a handful of students, right? How do I- *cough* how do we join?' Fia asked

Seto face brightens up considerably, 'I have a few forms on my desk, actually. Anyone who is interested, please come fill out a form. You will start today, at the end of school.'

Fia cheers and fills out a form impossibly fast.

'Anyways, about a week ago you should have this sheet about you using the computer in this class and accept the exceptations. Also with a parent signature.' Seto said

The students look into their bags and find the paper. As seto sees everyone with their paper in front of them he goes to each row to grab them. Afterwards he does attendents. Looks like Minty will be making another friend today.

'Hi, I'm Minty. What's your name?' Minty said to Fia.

'I'm Fia. It's nice to meet you Minty.' Fia smiled.

... Minty... Did I really just said Minty. D-mn it! Okay, why don't I say my real name and later on say Minty... Oh well.

'Okay, today we are going to make a school e-mail account for all of you.' Seto said.

He instructed the class what to do on the computer and telling some disciplines. Later on during the class, Seto have a virus going on with his computer while telling the class to finally finish making a school e-mail. His computer screen shows up to be Pewdiepie (Felix) singing again.

'Oh no...' Seto said then facepalm.

'PEWDIEPIE!' The class said.

Fia and Minty giggled.

WHAT DOES THE DUCK SAY!?

'Dog goes wooof! Cat goes meoow! Bird goes tweet and mouse go SQUEEEK! Mow goes mooooo! Frog goes croack! And the elething goes tooooot! Ducks say quuuuuaaaaaack and fish go bllluuuuuuuuba! WHY AM I NOT GETTING ENOUGH POINTS!? Ow. There's one sound~ No one knows~ Whooo~ What does the fox say! AAAAAAAAUHAAAAAAA~' Pewds sings.

Everyone in the class laughed while Seto ears are bleeding. Maniac is looking at the ducks in the background o_o. Quack Quack Quack Quack...

Later in the song, Pewds is holding Edgar and singing at the same time.

'Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow! What the fox say? Hatee-hatee-hatee-ho! Hatee-hatee-hatee- Why am I not getting points? What the fox say? It sounds like I said f-ck. Big blue eyes Pointy nose Chasing mice and digging holes. Tiny paws Up the hill Suddenly youre standing still. Your fur is red. Black so beautiful Like an angel in disguise. But if you meet a friendly whore. Then you communicate by mo-o-o-o-orse? mo-o-o-o-orse? mo-o-o-o-orse? How will you speak to that ho-o-o-o-orse? ho-o-o-o-orse? ho-o-o-o-orse? What does the pug say? whoooohooo! chacha-chow! Chacha-chacha-chacha-chow! Chacha-chacha-chacha-chow!' Pewds still singing.

'o_o wtf pewds.' Edgar looks at pewds.

Fia talk to Minty, 'You know Jason the music teacher right?'.

'Yes I just had him last period.' Minty said

'It would be funny if he's in there and there would be an arguement.' Fia said.

Minty laughed, 'He is in the pratice room right now and they did complain last period.'

Minty and Fia both laughed.

Maniac is still bother by the ducks...

'Minty, is it illegal to hit a duck's -ss?' Maniac asked.

Minty laughed harder.

'I ALSO WANTED TO KICK A DUCK! ;D' Minty said.

'Oh maniac, I want you to meet Fia.' Minty said.

'Hello.' Maniac said.

'Hi.' Fia said then waved.

Pewds still singing...

'I know youre hiiiiiding. What is your soooooooouuuuuund? Will we eeeeeeeeeeever know? Will always be a mys-hair-tery. What do you saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay? Hiiiiiiiiiiiiding in the wooooooooooods. What is your sooooounds- Wa-wa-way-do Wub-wid-bid-dum-way-do Wa-wa-way-do. Abay-ba-da bum-bum bay-do' Pewds sings

While Pewds was singing, of course he is still in the practice room in the music room. Annoying Jason again. Jason got tired of his sh-t. He open the door again after pewds is done singing. Jason's 4th period class looked in the back. Duck army of ducks. Quack.

'What the f-ck Felix.' Jason said.

'Jason please. I can one day be on American Idol.' Pewds said.

'You go pewds!' Maniac, Minty and Fia said.

'Get the hell out.' Jason said.

'Can you take care of my ducks?' Pewds asked.

Minty elbowed Maniac, 'Go get the duck.'

Maniac glared at Minty, 'F-ck no. I still don't speak ducks.'

'I'm sure only Pewds can speak.' Fia said.

'Maybe.' Maniac and Minty both said.

'No, Felix. NO, Felix. Felix, get out. Felix, why would I take care of your ducks? FELIX' Jaosn agrue again.

Jason and Felix fight!

Seto try fixing the virus. He sighed and facepalm. At least he finally fixed the virus... What time is it?

'YAOI O'CLOCK!' Pom the Pomerainian said.

Maniac: :3

Wait when did Pom get here?

No! ... 2:49PM... Oh yeah there's 7 Periods in all. 3 more periods to go.

* * *

1st Period: 8:00-9:15

2nd Period: 9:25-10:40

3rd Period: 10:50-12:05

Lunch: 12:15-1:30

4th Period: 1:30-2:50

5th Period: 2:50-4:05

6th Period: 4:15-5:30

7th Period: 5:40- 6:55

After School: 7:05-8:20

... Long school day. At least there's a dorm here.

* * *

After finally having all e-mails are registered. The class have free time to socialize. Minty and Maniac getting to know more about Fia. Might be the best of friends by the end of the period. Talking about minecraft and stuff. *Genius* After being all nerds/geeks, they all have 5th period together.

'5th Period: P.E/Heath - Mitch, Jerome and Kermit (Known as BajanCanadian, ASFJerome, and Kermitplaysminecraft)

* * *

**Review, Follow, and/or Favorite this story.**

**SoFia My'Terrah belongs to SkyBornWriterGal. **

**You're welcome and bye.**


End file.
